Spirit Bound
by Fabianne G. Malfoy
Summary: Fic que começa quase no final de Spirit Bound onde pretendo colocar tudo que gostaria que tivesse acontecido em Vampire Academy. Rose/Dimitry e Rose/Adrian... ainda não sei com quem ela vai ficar.


**N/A: Olá, espero que gostem da minha primeira fic. Críticas serão muito bem vindas. Nessa fic eu vou tentar colocar tudo que eu queria que tivesse acontecido em Spirit Bound. (Não que eu não ache o livro maravilhoso, eu o amo, mas teve muita coisa que a Richelle não escreveu que eu gostaria de ver, uma delas que eu posso adiantar é o fato do Dimitry nunca ter ido a Russúsia avisar a família dele que ele estava bem.)**

**Beta Readers: Gabrielle Whinterspon e Micky. Gente muito obrigada mesmo, a Gabrielle que Betou a fic e me esperou pacientemente e a Micky que mesmo sem ter lido os livros de VA se dispôs a me ajudar a realizar esse projeto. Muito obrigada mesmo. :)**

**Fatos Importantes (Atenção essa fic contém Spoilers do 5º livro):**

**1- A Fic começa quase no final do 5º livro (Spirit Bound) na parte em que a Rainha Tatiana e o Conselho decidem diminuir a idade de formatura dos guardiões de 18 para 16 anos.**

**2- Rose e Dimitry dormiram juntos enquanto ela esteve prisioneira dele em Blood Promise.**

**3- Nesse primeitro capítulo eu deixei em negrito as partes que estão idênticas ao livro original. (Esse primeiro capítulo está bem parecedi com o livro, mas a partir do segundo a história toma um rumo diferente.)**

**Nem acredito que estou postando. Nunca pensei que conseguiria escrever nada, imagine chegar a escrever e ter a coragem de postar aqui. Por favor se gostarem ou odiarem deixem uma review, assim posso melhorar. Beijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01<strong>

**O tom de voz da rainha e sua linguagem corporal implicavam que aquela discussão havia, de fato, acabado. Então, de súbito, uma voz impertinente quebrou o silêncio do salão.**

**A minha voz.**

**"Bem, eu meio que gostaria de registrar a minha opinião."** Eu disse à medida que todos ao meu redor prendiam a respiração. Quero dizer, quase todos, já que uma grande parte só ficou me encarando como se a qualquer momento eu fosse me transformar em um Strigoi assassino e violento e estivesse prestes a beber o sangue de todo mundo.

Bem encorajador.

"Como se atreve?" Começou um Moroi que estava ao lado de Tatiana. "Não é permitido ao seu _tipo_falar nesta sessão."

A raiva que eu estava sentindo, de alguma maneira, conseguiu ficar ainda maior. Ele falou a palavra _tipo_com tanto desdém que, por um milésimo de segundo, torci para ter imaginado aquilo e não ter que, _tipo_, deixá-lo bem machucado.

"Isso é uma total falta de respeito a esta corte. Você está violando um protocolo de séculos de tradição. Sente-se agora ou será retirada à força!" Continuou o Moroi, agora ficando de pé. Era Zeklos.

Olhei diretamente para ele; eu estava prestes a perguntar se ele gostaria de levar um chute em seu traseiro real e incluir mais algumas coisas que com certeza iriam quebrar um protocolo de milênios de tradição.

Eu dei um passo à frente meio que involuntariamente, o que para meu azar, não passou tão despercebido pelos guardiões da corte. Eles se aproximaram de mim e eu me coloquei no modo Rose de '_combate'._Ou pelo menos no modo _eu-não-vou-apanhar-tanto-Rose-de-combate,_já que eles estavam em maioria.

Tatiana levantou as mãos em um gesto gentil e apaziguador, então olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

Ok, aquilo me assustou mais do que se ela tivesse se transformado no diabo em pessoa.

"Suponho que sendo Rose nossa inspiração para esta nova Lei, poderemos abrir uma exceção e ouvir o que ela tem a dizer."

O quê? A rainha vadia estava ME usando como _inspiração?_Por causa da nossa ligação, eu ouvi Lissa gritar em minha cabeça _'Rose, o que você está fazendo? Peça desculpas e se sente!'._ Mas eu a ignorei.

"Essa nova lei que vocês aprovaram é repugnante", eu disse tentando controlar minha voz e minha raiva falando da maneira mais diplomática que os meus nervos e vocabulário eram capazes de conseguir. Alguns dos membros do conselho começaram a murmurar entre si e a me lançar olhares assassinos.

"Eu sempre soube que vocês eram egoístas e mesquinhos, mas não ao ponto de sacrificar a vida de crianças por puro medo", continuei usando todas as minhas forças para não ser grossa, se bem que dizer que os achava egoístas e mesquinhos não era uma maneira tão diplomática assim. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu tenho duas ótimas técnicas diplomáticas: uma se chama Jab e a outra Direto. Para a sorte deles, eu ainda estava tentando conversar.

"Não nos chame de egoístas, Guardiã Hathaway. Nós tomamos essa decisão pensando no melhor para ambas as raças. Não estamos enviando _crianças_. Dezesseis anos é idade suficiente para começar a colocar em prática os conhecimentos aplicados nas Academias. São apenas dois anos", disse o Príncipe Taurus como se estivesse falando de tirar dois dias de folga de um guardião.

"Vocês estão completamente errados," eu disse séria, lembrando-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo em dois anos. De repente, tudo passou muito rápido por mim. Eu e Lissa fugindo da escola e sobrevivendo por conta própria. Lutei, vi amigos morrerem. Apaixonei-me. Fiz as pazes com minha mãe. Atravessei o mundo atrás de um propósito. Fiz amigos de crenças diferentes. Aprendi a conhecer e a aceitar o que não conhecia, como em Baia. Conheci meu pai. Até mesmo invadi uma prisão Moroi de segurança máxima e fiz algo considerado impossível em nosso mundo; trouxe um Strigoi de volta à vida. "Dois anos podem significar uma vida inteira."

"Você fala como se estivéssemos condenando-os à morte", disse outro Moroi rindo e arrancando algumas risadas dos outros Morois presentes na mesa. Eu não sabia o nome dele, mas já o tinha visto antes em festas, bebendo e sempre rindo estridentemente.

"Vocês já fazem isso", eu disse séria e ele parou de rir imediatamente. Eu tinha certeza que todos no salão haviam prendido a respiração, e pude ver os guardiões na minha frente olharem entre si.

"Como disse?" Perguntou Nathan Ivashkov, sem entender o que eu tinha dito.

"Enquanto a sua _raça,"_ falei enquanto olhava significativamente para Zeklos, frisando bem a palavra '_raça'._"Tem o direito de se divertir, de se apaixonar por alguém...", eu disse agora olhando todos ao redor do salão. Meus olhos sem querer encontraram os de Mikhail e eles me deram ainda mais força pra continuar. "De ter uma família respeitada e poder criar seus filhos, o meu _tipo -_o mesmo _tipo_que não tem o direito de sequer _falar_ neste conselho_... _-_ _não pode aproveitar uma vida normal. Nossas mulheres têm filhos e só lhes restam duas opções: Ou os criamos e nos condenamos a uma vida de preconceitos por toda a comunidade, ou os enviamos para a Academia para se tornarem seus Guardiões. Nós os defendemos com nossa própria vida e _nós_ é que fazemos com que suas malditas leis sejam cumpridas. _Nós_ mantemos _vocês_ no poder."

Os meus pulsos estavam cerrados e eu podia sentir as minhas unhas cortando a pele. Eu estava tremendo de raiva. "Não são as suas leis estúpidas e retrógradas que fazem vocês serem dessa maldita realeza; somos nós, Guardiões, que sempre tiramos o de vocês da reta. Essa porcaria de títulos e realeza só acontece porque nós apoiamos isso. Vocês não são nada sem a gente, então não ajam como se nossa opinião não contasse. Dois anos é o mínimo que vocês nos devem."

Quando terminei, o salão irrompeu em comentários, vários murmurinhos explodiram e ouvi até palmas e silvos. Eu não tinha percebido que estava falando em nome dos Dhampirs até que ouvi alguns Guardiões gritarem 'Estamos com a Hathaway' e alguns 'yeahs'. Meu peito subia e descia na velocidade da luz; o salão estava uma bagunça, e agora todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei ao redor para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Poxa, eu estava tentando dar um ataque aqui! Será que ninguém mais respeita os hormônios rebeldes de uma adolescente hoje em dia?

Muita gente estava discutindo, e consegui ouvir entre o barulho um Moroi amigo de Tasha dizer que também não achava nada justo e que nós todos deveríamos viver em uma comunidade mais _igualitária._

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Do que é que eles estavam falando? Será que todo mundo estava no mesmo lugar que eu? Alôou, existem crianças sendo mortas nos campos de batalha aqui! O meu protesto era contra aquela rainha estúpida e sua ideia mais idiota ainda de antecipar a idade de formatura dos Guardiões para dezesseis anos. Tudo que eu sabia é que ia literalmente chutar a bunda de algumas autoridades se eles não acabassem com aquela porcaria de idade agora mesmo.

"Guardiã Hathaw-" Outro membro do conselho tentou gritar por cima do barulho, mas Tatiana o silenciou.

"Rose", Tatiana disse, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma grande amiga de infância e provavelmente tentando ignorar todos os meus... ehr... Adjetivos para a realeza.

"Se tivesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para que o seu povo não precisasse passar por isso, acredite em mim, eu faria." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou pelo auditório. Se estava buscando um pouco mais de tempo para pensar numa boa justificativa para o sacrifício dos Dhampirs ou apenas estava tentando acabar com os murmurinhos que ainda continuavam, eu não sabia dizer.

"Nos últimos tempos, temos enfrentado uma época de crise." Ela disse tentando soar compreensiva, mas não conseguia disfarçar seu tom de 'negócios'. "Ambas as raças se beneficiarão com es-"

"Pro diabo que vão!" Eu gritei, mas demorei uns segundos pra perceber que tinha gritado com a Rainha Vadia.

"Guardiã Hathaway, eu sei que você está chateada, mas eu sou sua Rainha e exijo q-"

"Minha Rainha uma ova, sua vadia hipócrita" Tatiana abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, acho que por essa ela não esperava. Ela foi interrompida por uma jovem forte e linda, eu. Nossa, quero ouvir o _tom Rose-amiga-de-infância_depois dessa.

À medida que eu falava, minha raiva ia aumentando. Meu coração batia cada vez mais forte, meus punhos se fecharam instintivamente e minha voz ficou carregada enquanto eu falava com dentes cerrados.

"Quem diabos deixou você ser rainha? Nós é que permitimos que sua bunda real fique viva. É O MÍNIMO QUE VOCÊ NOS DEVE!" Gritei.

Ouvi um membro do conselho gritar duas vezes para o seu Guardião me prender, e olhei em sua direção bufando de raiva. O homem pareceu ficar com medo. Pelo amor de Deus! Quem ele pensava que eu era? Eu estava preparada para lutar com o Guardião dele, mas ele não se mexia. Ele olhava entre seu Moroi, Tatiana e eu, então eu voltei minha atenção ao Conselho.

"Diga-me, Tatiana, o que aconteceria se todos os Guardiões aqui não protegessem você?" Eu comecei num tom ameaçador, como se soubesse de algum plano secreto entre os Guardiões. Funcionou. A expressão sempre imparcial dela desmoronou e vi em seus olhos que ela estava com medo. A-há! Engole essa, vadia!

"Quem iria fazer de você uma rainha? Esse bando de Morois bajuladores ou o grupo de Dhampirs que pode acabar com eles num piscar de olhos? Por que os Moroi são da realeza se são os Dhampirs que têm o poder de fazer suas leis serem cumpridas?" Juro que não queria fazer disso uma ameaça; eu estava puta da vida com ela e com esse maldito Conselho dos Infernos, mas isso não significava que eu ia sair por aí matando Morois inocentes como se de repente os odiasse. Pelo amor de Deus, eu amo muitos Morois. Eu amo Lissa e a defenderia com minha própria vida. Eu amo Adrian, Christian e até mesmo Abe.

Mas eles parecem ter esquecido isso, pois assim que terminei de falar, alguém gritou: "PRENDAM-NA, ELA É UMA TRAIDORA!"

Se havia uma coisa que poderia me fazer esquecer toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo, certamente seria isso. Meu instinto de defesa rapidamente procurou por Lissa para defendê-la de quem diabos quer que fosse essa traidora, até que meio segundo depois eu percebi que, bem, _eu_ era a 'traidora'.

Tudo parecia um borrão. Ouvi alguns gritos e de repente eu estava cercada por sete guardiões. Dois deles eu reconheci, os outros eu não tive tempo de tentar me lembrar ou verificar porque, bem, basicamente estávamos no meio de uma briga. O problema não foi o fato de ter sete guardiões me cercando, o problema é que havia uns vinte guardiões cercando a mim e aos sete guardiões. Atrás de mim, ouvi gritos e alguns Morois saírem correndo.

Até que a ficha realmente caiu: os Dhampirs haviam se dividido. Os sete guardiões estavam... Do meu lado? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi gente. E ai? Continuo? Capítulo curtinho, mas o segundo está maior.


End file.
